Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present application relates to the art of a vehicle control system configured to switch an operating mode of a vehicle between manual mode and autonomous mode.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2015-131513 describes a vehicle control apparatus configured to prevent deterioration of acceleration response of a vehicle. In the vehicle taught by JP-A-2015-131513, an engine and a motor serve as a prime mover, and the vehicle is provided with a sleeve that selectively provides a connection between a first clutch disposed between the engine and drive wheels and a second clutch connected to the motor. The apparatus taught by JP-A-2015-131513 is configured to bring the vehicle into an motor-idling mode by releasing the first clutch.
According to the teachings of JP-A-2015-131513, acceleration response to the acceleration demand can be enhanced by thus idling the motor during propulsion of the vehicle while disconnecting the motor from a powertrain. However, an electric power has to be consumed to idle the motor at a predetermined speed, and in addition, an iron loss of the motor and an agitation loss to agitate oil may be caused as a result of thus idling the motor.
In autonomous vehicles that have been developed in recent years, an operating mode can be selected from a manual mode basically selected to enhance an acceleration response, and an autonomous mode selected to improve an energy efficiency in most situations. In the autonomous vehicles of this kind, the motor-idling control may be executed to enhance acceleration response. However, it is preferable to execute the motor-idling control in such a manner as not to result in reduced energy efficiency in both of the manual mode and the autonomous mode.